


Priestess of Mischief

by Kurisuta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Loki wants power, he wants the throne. To get this, he must convince the Priestess Kuri to devote herself to him and not Thor. Kuri, on the other hand, wants to save Loki from himself and mend his heart. Do they dare let down their guard?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Manipulation

I watched from my station behind the throne of Odin as Loki was dragged in and sentenced for his crimes.

I was possibly the only mortal in the room; albeit one with an immortal and transcendent soul.

“Priestess Kurisuta.” Frigga said. “Please bless my son as he goes to confinement.”

Odin shot her a look, but her stark gaze never wavered from mine. Loki, on the other hand, looked as if this new development had hurt him so much more than any of the things his father had said.

I obediently stepped from behind the throne.

I was a bit shorter than the former prince, and yet I bowed my head in respect.

“No need to bow to the traitor prince, priestess.” Loki said with a smirk at me. He lifted his shackled hands and drew my chin up so my eyes hit his.

The guards took a step forward, but I waved them off.

“No need to feign pride with a heart full of sorrow, Prince Loki.” I countered.

I raised my hands and crossed them elaborately. Silver light glowed from my palms and struck into Loki’s body, directly into his spirit.

His green eyes went wide and he looked at me.

Xxx

Loki realized at that moment that this priestess was the first being of real magic he hand come into contact with; aside from his mother.

And now he would never see her again.

Her fingers danced imperceptibly at her sides, as if playing an instrument.

Oh! How he longed to know the depths of magic and trickery that were second nature to the priestess.

How ironic, that the woman who had all this power would waste it on Odin, who would never let her use it, for all his fear and pride.

Loki’s mouth twisted in a scowl. “Your gifts are wasted on the Crown.”

He drew her face closer; their lips inches from each other’s now. But as he spoke, her lips formed the same words, shot back at him.

“You could have been great!”

At that moment, Frigga came and drew the mortal girl to her side. “I am sorry dear. I know how you felt about him.”

Frigga said this out loud, but in a voice only her son could hear: “She will visit you every full moon, when our powers are strongest. I will visit on the new moon. Take care, my son.”

It was then that Loki noticed, that though there was no one there that felt sorrow at his loss, save for his mother—the priestess had tears in her eyes.

She really does think I could have been more than what I am. The last priestess of Midgard, meant to someday devote her life to the new king.

Wouldn’t it be something if she devoted herself to me? That would make me king, by Asgardian law.

Loki smiled to himself, a plan forming in his mind.

A plan to manipulate the pure love of a priestess, into power for himself.

Xxx

Even as he made such plans, I had my own scheme with Frigga.

She had long been my mentor.

Our plan was simple.

For a long time Loki had scorned the Runic Magic.

He disliked that it used the power of one’s Inner Heart, and was ruled by purity and emotion. When he tried to use it, it exploded in his face.

I would teach him the Lotis, the Runes. And slowly I would reveal his Inner Heart.

As I sat with my Queen and combed her hair, preparing her for bed, she shared with me her thoughts.

“I can only hope that my son can see the truth before it is too late.”


	2. Dream

I was having a wonderful dream. I was standing next to Loki and becoming his priestess.

He was becoming king of Asgard.

Loki leaned in to me. “You can make this come true. Your gifts are wasted on the Crown, unless the Crown is on my head.”

I woke and couldn’t settle down. I headed to meditate.

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was his green eyes. That look of pain on his face when his mother asked for me to bless him. The look of shock on his face when I told him how great he could have been.

Did he really look at me with such longing? Appreciate my magic? It all seemed so real.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw an illusion of Loki standing there.

“You sense a mere illusion. I told you. Your gifts are wasted on the Crown..”

I smiled. “And I told you. You could have been great.”

Xxx

Loki had spent hours in his cell in the quiet. Reading the books his mother had sent. Some of them, he realized, were sent by Kurai.

Loki found her own private writings very fascinating. The runes and magic. The book itself was enchanted, alive with magic. The runes danced across the page.

The more he read, the more he wanted to see the woman who penned them. He remembered the runes tattooed on her arms and legs.

So he painstakingly broke the enchantments as much as he could—she had willingly laid out plans for him to follow!—until he could project into her shrine.

“I already am great.” Loki said. “I know how you can be better.”

Kurai rolled her eyes. “I suppose that would mean taking up with you.”

“Who better to be on your side than another skilled in the magickal arts?” Loki countered. “Don’t waste yourself priestess!”

“I’ll tell you what.” Kurai said, smiling wickedly. “Come to my shrine tomorrow night when the moon is full. Then you will be able to project as a solid form. On that night, you and I will have a duel—no weapons, all magick.”

“And to the winner?” Loki said.

His blood was pounding. Surely this was what those other fool gods felt when going into battle.

“If you win, I will be your priestess. If you win, you must learn the Path of Lotis.”

“Agreed.”

He started to lose the connection with his excitement.

“And Loki?”

He held on as hard as he could.

“You might be surprised as to the result.”

Again, she left him with an enigma to mull over in the quiet darkness of his cell.


	3. Match

Magic flickered in my fingers as I lunged at the Trickster.

Surprised he lurched back.

“You are a witch?” He asked.

“Oh I’m so much more than that.” I growled. “I am priestess to the gods.”

“You WILL belong to me!” Loki snarled, and suddenly he was surrounding me.

I knew which one was the right one, and tossed a ball of light at him, driving him back and extinguishing the fakes.

Loki pushed back against the light and grasped both my hands, grappling with me.

Green and silver magic flowed through the stadium, cracking the walls and the barriers.

“We’ll destroy this world and make it ours.” Loki snarled.

“Destruction is all you think of.” I said calmly. “Priestess heal and create. I will not be a tool of destruction, Jotun.”

“HOW DARE YOU!” He pushed me back, but I moved calmly aside.

“Your anger makes you sloppy.” I smiled, and bound him with a simple rune. “You los—“

I choked, and collapsed, my magic flickering out. I felt Loki’s arms around me as I fell.

Xxx

Loki caught Kuri in his arms.

All his magic had flickered out the moment she’d fallen.

He quickly carried her to the healers, furious with himself.

How had he not sensed she was ill? Her physical weakness that gave her so much magical power?!

His sorrow was so great. All because he had reacted to that name, she had been harmed.

Thor came and sat beside him. “Word has reached our family of what you did with the Priestess.”

Loki glared at him. “What right have you to be here, brother? You don’t deserve her!”

“You are angry because she is destined to be mine?” Thor asked. “That is easy! I give her to you.”

“So easily?” Loki snapped.

“It is easy because I have never seen you care for anyone so much.” Thor clapped him on the shoulder. “I wish you luck brother.”

Thor left his side, and Loki replayed the event in his mind in the growing darkness.

He gazed into the Healer’s tent. The light burning his eyes as he felt them feel with tears.

Why?! Why did he feel like this?! Why did he need her, want her so badly, love her so much?!


	4. Nightmare

I was dreaming. In a desolate wasteland.

I sensed his green magic around me.

Loki stood atop bodies of Asgardians. And I stood with him. Our magic had stolen their lives and their powers.

“Is this what you wanted?” Loki asked me.

“What?” I asked surprised

“You told me to kill them. You helped me kill them, my Priestess.” Loki said.

I stared at the blood on my hands and screamed. “You did this to me.”

“You wanted this. All of this. This was you.”

Was it a trick? I didn’t know. I just knew this overwhelming pain and torment in my heart.

I woke up screaming.

Xxx

“Kuri!” Loki shook her awake.

“Loki! Is it...you?” Kuri asked. “The real you?”

“An illusion.” Loki touched her. “Something inside you showed you that. It wasn’t me. It will never be me.”

“Something....inside...” Kuri muttered. “It can’t be.”

“It’s alright. I won’t let you be consumed by that spirit.” Loki said. “I’ll find a way to get rid of it.”

Loki kissed her.

“I won’t lose you.”


	5. To A Woman...

I was in the bath alone.

I heard...laughing. A voice.

The torches blew out. I was in darkness.

I felt a weight on my head. Hair. It was growing long and thick, curling around my neck from my own head!

I grabbed my sword, kiboken, and sliced my hair to the quick.

Then I screamed for the only person who could give me comfort.

“LOKI!”

Xxx

Loki appeared in her bath, forgetting manners and rules that would keep him from her.

The first thing he saw was the hair. Everywhere, curled around her neck and binding her hands and feet.

Except on her head, which was shorn of it’s locks.

Loki sensed dark magic. Ancient and evil.

He pulled out his dagger and shredded the rest of her binds and put clean robes on her.

“We should tell someone.” Loki said, then stopped. “No, we shouldn’t. They’ll banish you if they knew. I’ll make it stop. I’ll get rid of her. I swear.”

Kuri smiled weakly up at him. “Can you face the Inner Heart?”


	6. Sleep

Loki sat at Kuri’s bedside.

She had gotten worse.

She wasn’t sleeping.

She was in a waking nightmare, and kept asking for him to end her suffering.

To kill her.

His magic couldn’t make her sleep, no one’s could.

She was scared, suffering. He could do nothing.

Loki just held her there, petting her, trying to calm her.

Until she passed into sweet slumber and the nightmare was over.


End file.
